


Unintentional Excitement

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun got G-Strings for his 20th birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional Excitement

Jun wanted to show how grateful he was for the present his band-mates gave for his 20th birthday. There he was, naked except for the leopard pattern G-String he received at the stage earlier, ready to surprise them. However, what happened after he opened the public bathroom’s door was completely out of his expectation.

The first face he saw was of course Aiba’s. The tall guy seemed surprised but somehow amused. There was this glint in his eyes like the one he would show when his brain found an exciting idea. The same one that he had on the stage earlier before he handed the present.

Then there’s Ohno’s glare. His eyes were widened by multiple times and it seemed like the eyeball would jump out in any second. His usually pouty mouth formed a big O but nothing came out.

Nino, on the other hand, looked like he had seen an extinct animal species. He was genuinely amused, clapping his hands several times and laughing excitedly.

Just when Jun was about to turn his head to find Sho, he heard Aiba saying, “it’s nice!”

So he turned his head back to Aiba, glaring a confused expression at him.

“Lend me that, would you?” Aiba added, still with an amused expression.

Jun felt heat crept up his cheeks. But he tried to stay calm and said, “you gave it to me and now you ask me to lend it to you?” while forcing out a chuckle.

“Just for now! Let me try it for a while and I’ll give it back to you!” Aiba insisted.

Jun felt his heart jumped so he cleared his throat to try to calm himself down.

“Okay. Let me just… get into that bathroom stall first,” he finally managed to answer.

“No need to,” suddenly another voice joined the conversation. It was Sho’s.

“It’s okay. Do it here. I mean, you’re practically naked now already so that wouldn’t really be a problem,” he added.

Jun cleared his throat once again. He wanted to say no but he knew that it wasn’t possible. There was something in Sho’s voice that demanded him to obey. Besides, the guy had a point. He was practically naked. 

So he pulled the side of his brand-new G-String and slid himself out of it. He stepped forward and handed it to Aiba. The tall guy was dumbfounded for a second, his eyes were glued to what the G-String was covering just a second before. Reluctantly, he moved his gaze up and accepted the piece of fabric.

“You can’t put that on if you don’t take off your pants first, Aiba kun,” Sho said again, still with that weird vibe on his voice. Jun jumped a bit since Sho’s voice was suddenly so close to him, right behind his neck. If Sho would look and observe, he would be able to see the standing hair on Jun’s neck.

“Ah, you’re right,” Aiba answered and casually pulled out his pants.

Jun gulped. He totally didn’t expect that turn of event. The next second everybody had moved from where they were standing before. They somehow formed a small circle in the middle of the room with Aiba and Jun in the center. Jun suddenly felt claustrophobic, so he turned his head to Sho behind him to ask him to move a bit farther from him.

He did. Turned his face to Sho. He gulped again. Sho’s eyes were dark, his lips were wet. He had totally forgotten what he was going to say when he felt a firm hand grabbing his ass and squeezing it. Sho’s hand. His brain short-circuited for a second. This is not happening, he thought. This is so not happening.

When his brain finally worked again, when he finally found that what Sho did was inappropriate, he tried to open his mouth to scold the older. Just in time he felt another hand grabbing his already hard member. He didn’t even realize that he was hard. So he turned his head away from Sho, to find out who grabbed his dick, and to tell that person to keep his hand for himself.

Apparently, the situation was already getting out of hands. Instead of getting to see who the one grabbing his dick was, he was getting kissed instead. A pair of soft lips brushed his. The sensation of what’s going on to his body at that moment made him unable to think. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss eagerly. His hands found their way to the person’s neck and he let them clung there. He moaned to the person’s lips when he felt the pressure on his body increased.

At one point they had to break their kiss to take a breath. Panting, Jun finally saw who that person he was kissing. It was Aiba. Still holding the birthday present on his hand. It somehow felt natural to move his hand to grab Aiba’s naked dick then. He squeezed it slowly and the tall guy grinned wide in return, caressing Jun’s cheek.

He almost forgot about what happened on other parts of his body when suddenly he felt a wet thing covering his dick. He moaned then looked down to see a rather obscene view. Nino was engulfing his member with his mouth. Nino’s pudgy hands held his balls, playfully fumbling them. He never knew that Nino’s mouth could do that kind of wonder to him, until he found himself moving back and forth, shamelessly fucking Nino’s mouth. He tried to tighten his grip on anything, just to avoid falling down to his knees since Nino was that good, and ended up gripping Aiba’s cock like it was a lifeline. Aiba didn’t complain, of course. He held Jun by the neck and pulled him closer again for another good round of kissing.

As if the sensation of receiving a blow job and kissing and holding a man’s cock wasn’t enough, Jun felt something being pushed to his butt hole. It was one slim finger at first. Cold and wet. It remained a mystery how Sho could find a lube in the middle of that place. That finger slowly pushed itself in and out of Jun, gently like Sho really didn’t want to hurt him. Then there’s another finger. And another finger. Moving in and out and brushing his prostate on the process, making him moaned to Aiba’s mouth and moved more frantically to fuck Nino’s mouth.

Soon, the digits were all gone and something else was shoved into his butt hole. Jun shivered in anticipation when the huge tip of Sho’s dick made its entrance. He tried to be relax and unclenched his walls as best as he can, given the situation. Somehow, Sho and his big cock made it. It was then buried fully inside Jun’s hole, filling Jun like nothing ever before. His movement of fucking Nino’s mouth made him also moved against Sho’s cock. The sensation was really overwhelming him when Sho also moved to properly fuck him.

He felt like he probably had died and gone to heaven when Aiba broke their kiss and moved to suck on his neck. He moaned when Aiba found this sensitive spot under his earlobe and again tightened his grip on Aiba’s cock.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, he suddenly felt a weird but delicious vibration around his cock. Apparently, Nino moaned to it because Ohno had decided to join the party. Thrusting his dick into Nino’s ass, gripping Nino’s cock while he’s at it. The feeling of everything that’s going on to his body and the view before his eyes made it harder for himself to hold it in anymore. With a final thrust to Nino’s mouth, he pulled away and came all over Nino’s face. The small guy grunted in response and smirked when Jun’s done. The smug face didn’t last long because Ohno saw that Jun had already come and decided to fuck Nino harder. With his mouth finally unoccupied, Nino moaned loudly with every thrust. Alternating between calling Ohno’s name (Oh chaaaaaahnh) and begging him (hard-ungh-eeeerrrrrr! Yesssshhhh theeeeerreeee).

Jun stopped observing when he was finally out of his post-orgasm bliss and feeling Sho’s frantic movement inside his ass. He moaned and called Sho’s name in a way that he wouldn’t dare to do in normal situation. Aiba, on the other hand, was still doing his little journey with Jun’s body. Now that Nino was out of the way, he had Jun’s body to himself. Jun moaned even harder when he felt Aiba bit his right nipple and pinched the other.

“Aiba kun,” Jun heard Sho called Aiba from behind him, watching Aiba’s face when both of them seemed like exchanging words with their eyes.

The next moment Jun was forced to kneel before Aiba with Sho still fucked him mercilessly. Jun didn’t know what to do at first, but when he finally caught up, he stroked Aiba’s length before taking it whole in his mouth. He heard Aiba’s moan up there, like that guy finally getting what he had wanted for the longest time. Aiba’s hands were soon on Jun’s hair, telling Jun to move. So Jun did. He sucked, he licked, he swallowed Aiba’s cock whole, all that while having himself fucked harder and harder by Sho from behind. Slowly, heat was creeping in his body and his blood ran south, making him hard again.

It didn’t take long until Aiba came in his mouth. Right after that, Sho also came in his ass. Jun swallowed Aiba’s seed and darted his eyes around the room. The whole ambush by Sho and Aiba left him hard and he had to do something about that.

It was when his eyes met Ohno’s. That guy hadn’t even touched him since he walked into that bathroom with that infamous G-String. So he stood up, not caring about Sho’s semen that’s trickling down his thigh, to approach Ohno.

Ohno was still panting after what seemed like a great orgasm for him and Nino. Nino’s hole was still wet and glistening, not to mention stretched open. Nino’s sperm was practically all over the floor.

Jun caressed Ohno’s butt cheek, making the older jerked his head in surprise. When their eyes met again, though, Ohno didn’t protest. He stayed in his position, laying on his stomach on the floor. So Jun got braver and pushed his finger into Ohno’s hole. The older didn’t seem uncomfortable at all, if anything, he moaned lazily instead. Jun continued his preparation, fingers prodding and crooking inside that tiny hole. When he felt that it was stretched enough, he pulled away and thrust inside Ohno. Ohno’s hips jerked upward in response, but the guy was still laying comfortably on the floor.

Jun was pushing in and pulling out of Ohno when he heard another sound across the room. Apparently Aiba was already hard again and he was preparing Sho’s hole. It was Sho’s moan that filled the room and distracted Jun completely. He glanced to where the sound came from to find a very arousing view before his eyes. Sakurai Sho. The Sakurai Sho. Was fucked hard and rough in the ass by Aiba Masaki. And seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Jun gulped back his moan. He continued thrusting wildly to Ohno’s tight hole, not minding how unresponsive Ohno was.

Ohno, who was just lying comfortably before, had been aroused with the way Jun fucked him. He moved back and forth to answer Jun’s movement and sneaked his hand under his body. Pumping himself off in the same rhythm as Jun’s thrust.

Jun moaned when he felt Ohno’s response. He moved faster and harder with his eyes still glued on Aiba fucking Sho. He was surprised when another thing happened to that view. Suddenly Nino was behind Aiba, poking Aiba’s hole experimentally before pushing his finger in. When that happened, four of them moaned at the same time. Aiba for feeling Nino’s finger inside him, Sho for Aiba’s sudden deep thrust to him, Jun for seeing Sho moaned, and Ohno just because he felt like it.

Nino continued his exploration in Aiba’s hole, pushing more fingers inside, making Aiba moaned in pleasure. Seeing that, Nino decided to stop and pulled all his fingers away.

“Ni-angh!” Aiba didn’t get to finish his protest because Nino pushed his dick inside to replace those fingers.

Nino didn’t take any time to go slow. He went straight to fucking Aiba hard and fast. The room was then filled by the sounds of skin slapping skin and various pitches of moans. Some minutes later, the sounds got louder as everyone moved in a more frantic way. High-pitched moans and husky grunts were heard, then silence. Just faint voices of breathing echoed across the room.

Aiba was the first one to stand up after all the commotion. He took the G-String from the floor and put in on himself. He walked to the nearest mirror on the wall to see how he looked with that.

“That actually looked good on you,” a husky voice was heard from the middle of the room.

Suddenly, another four reflections joined Aiba’s on the mirror. The reflections got closer, Aiba could then see how dark their eyes were. Then he turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first time writing orgy! *hides*  
> This was, of course, inspired by the talk they have on an old episode of Music Station. Jun did get G-Strings as his 20th birthday present. One was leopard-patterned and the other was mesh. He said himself that he wore that leopard-patterned thing into the public bathroom then he said that his band-mates were excited. Which was quickly denied by Sho. I found that exciting.... so....


End file.
